finding love again
by sweetpixie0523
Summary: Jareth is dying only one woman can save him, will sarah be willing to sacrifice everything? Rated M for adult content.
1. somethings missing

Disclaimer: Copyright of all labyrinth characters are not mine.

Sarah stared at the stars above her without really seeing them, one leg dangled down from where she sat on her balcony and the cool air swirled around her making the leaves on the trees dance. At midnight she would be 18, legally an adult she would finally be able to move out. She loved Toby and would miss him but she needed to get out on her own. She was anxious to get out into the world and away from her stepmothers constant nitpicking. Try as she might she just couldn't seem to please her no matter what she did. Unfortunately their relationship hadn't gotten much better since that strange and fantastic night long ago. The night she had made the worst and best mistake of her life. When she had to run through a magical world, made some unusual friends, and met… him. A small noise from downstairs interrupted her thoughts and she turned her head just as the shrill voice of her stepmother carried to her.

"Sarah? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake. How was your night?" she called.

Karen walked in as she answered. "Good, is Toby asleep?"

"Yeah, we watched a movie, had dinner and I put him to bed an hour ago."

"Alright, your father and I are going to bed, you should too, you have a big day tomorrow." Karen reminded her.

Forcing a smile she wished her goodnight as she left down the hall closing the door behind her. Sarah had already started to pack her things and had found a small apartment close to where she worked as a waitress. She would miss Toby and her father but it would be nice to get away from her hawk-eyed stepmother.

She still spoke to her friends every now and again but the visits had grown farther apart over the last 3 years. It had been 4 months since she last called them and though she felt guilty for neglecting them she knew they understood. She was older now, no longer the spoiled, immature child she had been.

Suddenly the clock struck midnight and she sighed, moving from the balcony she closed the windows and started getting ready for bed. Picking out a comfortable silk nightgown she snuggled under her covers and quickly fell asleep.

The sudden sound of a crystal shattering against the wall accompanied by an annoyed growl caused all the goblins to stop what they were doing. The one the crystal had almost hit fell from his seat onto one of the chickens causing it to let out a loud squawk as it shot across the room. They all froze and turned their eyes to the king as he burst into another tirade.

"6 hours and she's only just reached the oubliette!" Running his gloved hands through his hair in exasperation as he stood and paced. "What I wouldn't give for a runner to actually give me a challenge! It's been years since a runner has even made it halfway before running out of time or giving up, and half of the wishers don't even try at all!" Sighing he picked up the baby girl and sat back down on his throne, in an effort to calm down he absently bounced her on his lap as she giggled. Looking at her he gentled his tone. "Well little one, it looks like you're here to stay."

The goblins started moving again when they were sure one of the many tantrums of the king was over. They had noticed that over the past 3 years he had been angrier than he had been before and at times they could swear he was even depressed. They all knew the cause of the change but none of them dared to say it aloud. Those that had said her name were thrown into the bog before they had time to realize their mistake.

Jareth conjured another crystal and watched as the girls babysitter frantically looked for a way out before collapsing and bursting into tears. Groaning at the pathetic sight he decided to have Hophead or was it haggles... go and let the girl out. Placing the infant in the arms of Drinna one of his more trusted goblins he gave a small wave of his hand and transported himself to the dwarf's tiny cottage outside of the labyrinth gates. Looking around he saw him by the pond talking with the orange beast and the knight that he had made friends with when… Scowling he forced his mind from the thought before it could finish and strode towards them "Hoggins, I have need for you to let a runner out of the oubliette; her constant sobbing is giving me a headache." Pausing he noticed pieces of wrapping paper and ribbons on the ground around them. Raising his eyebrow at the sight he asked. "What is this mess about?"

Hoggle hesitated and shuffled his feet. "We're wrapping birthday gifts for sa… uh… a friend." He finished uneasily barely catching himself before saying Sarah's name, knowing that it would be an instant one way ticket to the bog. Hoggle winced as Sir Didymus piped in.

"Tomorrow is my lady's 18th birthday your majesty." Since he made his home in the bog he had no fear of being sent there.

They all froze as Ludo growled "Sawah friend." in response not understanding the consequences of saying her name.

Jareth froze as a burst of pain in his chest rendered him temporarily speechless at the mention of her. Scowling he pushed it away, merely repeating his order to the dwarf before disappearing. Materializing in his private study he paced across the carpet. Stopping at his desk he threw himself into his armchair. Since he was alone and none of his goblins were allowed to enter, he quietly he whispered to himself as he dropped the glamour and let the pain of her memory show. "After all this time why do you still haunt my every moment you precious thing?" He closed his eyes her face swimming before him.

He'd tried to put her behind him, to forget about her and her rejection of his offer. Something he had never before offered another. He knew now that she had been too young to fully understand it but that didn't keep it from wounding him, shredding the heart he had held out to her. Absently he traced the black lines that originated at his heart and had slowly spread across his skin. Because he was fae he was dying of a broken heart. He had been careful to hide the signs and keep the information to himself. He didn't want anyone to know that of all people the goblin king himself had fallen in love with a mortal. Sarah, his precious Sarah. Tears escaped before he could stop them and he was unable to keep himself from creating a crystal for a glimpse of her. His heart stuttered at his first sight of her since he had flown away from her window 3 years ago.

She had grown, no longer a child her figure was that of a woman, with soft curves and dips that drew his gaze as she slept. She stirred quietly moving onto her back and bringing her face into his view as her lips parted on a soft sigh. He gasped quietly; she was even more beautiful than he remembered. The childish roundness was gone, replaced by high cheekbones and full lips that begged to be kissed.

She held him mesmerized until he heard her whisper his name in her sleep. Shocked he actually dropped his crystal to the floor barely registering the sound of it shattering at his feet. She was dreaming of him! Had whispered his name without a trace of hatred or disgust in her tone, but like a soft prayer. Hope filled him for the first time in years, could it be her opinion of him had changed? Smiling at his discovery he started to plan.


	2. gift

_She was dreaming of him… She felt a gloved finger against her lips as his voice echoed. "Don't speak or move. We wouldn't want them to hear us would we." He whispered._

"_Why are you here Jareth?" her voice quiet she tried to see him but it was too dark. His light laugh echoed as she felt his fingertips brushing against her skin. An ache started to build at his feather light touch, making her crave more. She reached out to pull him towards her but met only air as he continued to tease her with light strokes over her skin. "Jareth… Please." She found herself begging._

_His chuckle echoed again as she suddenly felt him hovering over her without touching her. His breath brushed against her ear as he spoke. "Say your right words." He whispered._

_She shivered, it is only a dream after all she thought as she gave in. "You have power over me." she whispered just before his weight settled over her, his lips touching hers making her burst into flames._

A loud knock on her door jerked Sarah awake as her father told her it was time for breakfast. Flopping back onto her pillows she took a deep breath as she struggled to control her breathing, the dream had been so vivid her skin still tingled with sensation. She could almost feel his hands still stroking her skin and a kiss that made her body burn and ache. Her heart still racing she made her way to the bathroom for a morning shower. The dream lingered as the hot water slid over her sensitized skin. Her peach scented body wash didn't help matters as she concentrated on slowing her breathing and heartbeat. Eventually she calmed as the steam and heat cleared her head. Dressing she padded downstairs to the kitchen where her father pulled her into a hug.

"Happy birthday sweetheart, did you sleep ok? You look a little flushed." he asked.

Blushing slightly at the reason she attempted to brush it off. "I'm fine dad really, I'm just excited." Giving Toby a little wave she sat down at her already made plate and started to eat giggling as Toby waved back sending some of his yogurt flying as her dad chuckled.

"I don't blame you, it's not every day you turn 18, but you'll always be my little girl."

Sarah smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as Karen came in. "Good morning, Karen." She said as she lowered herself back into her chair.

"Good morning, Sarah. How did you sleep?" she asked as she sat next to her dad.

"I slept ok." She answered politely.

"Well, your dad and I have some errands to run this morning but we should be back an hour or so before your party, we'll bring Toby with us today to give you a bit of a break." Giving her a half smile as she returned to eating.

"Thank you it would be nice to have some time to myself." She couldn't help but smile at her good fortune. She could use the opportunity to call her friends and spend some time with them for her birthday. Finishing breakfast she helped with the cleanup and went back upstairs as they left. She watched them from her window for a moment and waited until they had driven down the street before moving to her vanity mirror.

"Hoggle? Ludo? Sir Didymus?" she called.

Before she knew it Ludo had her in a bear hug as she laughed. "Ludo! I've missed you so much!"

"Sawah, friend! Missed Sawah" hugging her so tightly she could barely breathe before setting her back down to be pulled into a brief hug from Hoggle.

Sir Didymus gave her such a deep bow his nose actually touched the floor. "My Lady, may I say it is an honor to be in your presence once more, for you grow more beautiful with each visit."

Giggling Sarah returned his bow. "Why thank you kind Sir, and may I say you are looking quite the dashing knight as well." She responded causing him to blush as she pulled him into a hug.

Hoggle spoke up "Uh Sarah?" drawing her attention before hesitantly handing her a wrapped box. "Happy birthday." he said as the others echoed the same before holding out their own gifts.

Smiling she wrapped each of them in another hug, thanking them and causing Hoggle to respond with "Don't kiss me!" as she laughed. Opening Hoggle's gift she found a beautiful flower with pure white petals and a silver stem that glittered "Wow Hoggle it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Blushing he looked at his feet as he told her, "It's an everlily it'll always look like that and won't ever wilt or die."

"Oh Hoggle thank you it's perfect!" placing the flower into an empty vase on her vanity before moving to Ludo's present.

Opening the wrinkled lopsided box she wasn't surprised to find a stone but when she lifted it out it caught the light and she saw it glitter. "Sawah sing, rock glow!" Ludo said proudly. Curious she sang a few notes and gasped as light's shimmered and danced on the walls around her changing with each note. "Oh my, it's so pretty, thank you Ludo." Smiling at his happy grin and setting it next to the vase.

Next she turned to Didymus's present; lifting it from the box it turned out to be a small intricate carving of the 4 of them. Ludo stood behind her hugging her from behind as Hoggle smiled beside her, and Sir Didymus stood on her other side in a pose that looked like he was defending her while ambrosius slept at her feet. Laughing at the knights pose she thanked him carefully placing the carving beside her other gifts.

"You guys are the best friends I could ever have, thank you all for a wonderful presents they're beautiful. I just feel bad that it's been so long since I've called you." She gave them all an apologetic smile as they brushed it off good naturedly. Soon they were all laughing and dancing as they pulled out streamers and party decorations. Before they knew it, it was time for them to go; one by one they said their goodbyes disappearing into the mirror.

When all but Sir Didymus had gone he hesitated. "My Lady? There is one more thing I must address to you before I go that I dare not mention in front of Hoggle. I'm afraid he would've become quite angry with me."

Curious she sat down. "What is it Didymus?"

Once again he hesitated shifting his eyes "Ah well, after his majesty learned of your birthday he came to see me my lady. And well, he bade me to deliver this to you." Holding out a small silver box tied with a white ribbon he continued. "He assured me on his honor that it will in no way harm thee, and asked that i relay his message of happy birthday."

Slowly she reached out as he placed the box in her hands. Curious she looked at it. _Why would he send_ _me a gift?_ She wondered, confused at the gesture.

"Now that that is done I must leave you my lady, farewell." He said stepping into the mirror and disappearing from sight.

Slowly she moved to her bed before carefully removing the ribbon and setting it beside her before lifting the lid. Peering inside she gasped seeing a necklace beautifully woven from thin strands of silver in an intricate design. Gently lifting it several small emeralds caught the light and shimmered from where they were carefully interwoven into a design similar to the one she remembered him wearing. Stunned by the extravagant gift she was frozen for a few moments. Looking away she noticed a letter at the bottom of the box. Picking it up her eyes filled with tears as she began to read,

_My Precious Sarah,_

_ While I know you may not want to receive a gift from one such as myself, I have decided to tempt the fates and take the chance anyway. Please know that I harbor you no ill will and wish you nothing but happiness on this day. I sincerely hope that you accept my gift for it was quite difficult to create. I have spelled the emeralds to capture starlight and placed a spell into the design so should you ever find yourself in danger it will help to protect you from harm. Happy birthday precious,_

_Jareth_

Awestruck Sarah stared at the heartfelt words as tears ran down her face. She didn't know what had caused him to send her such a thing when she had heard nothing from him since they parted at the labyrinth. She had been sure that he would be angry at the very thought of her yet here she was holding the most beautiful gift she had ever seen.

Carefully she placed it around her neck closing the clasp. It was warm to the touch and so light she could barely feel the weight of it. He wanted her to be safe from harm. That he could still care for her after all that she put him through said a lot about him. She found herself thinking back to her time in the labyrinth. Ever since she was 15 she hadn't felt like she belonged here anymore. It was as if she had left a part of herself behind, leaving an empty place inside her.

She had grown and matured in many ways since then and saw the world as well as her memories through different eyes. But still she had always had the feeling that something was missing or more accurately someone. Even her friends could see it, often asking if she was alright and telling her that she looked tired.

At first she hadn't known why she felt this way, she had been too young to recognize it. But as time passed bits and pieces of memory put themselves together showing her things she had missed or had refused to see or hear.

A memory had come back to her almost a year after, at first she thought it was a dream but it was so vivid it had to be real. She had eaten the peach and a bright ballroom came to life before her, there she had danced as he sang to her, the lyrics so sweet and beautiful she had woken with tears in her eyes. He could have chosen to show her anything but he had shown her that. Why?

And then there were the other things he had sang to her in the Escher room. She couldn't help but wonder, especially now if he had meant it. At the time she had been too worried for her brother to listen or see beyond her fear for him. She couldn't ignore it anymore, he had loved her, had said it so many times in so many ways.

"_But what no-one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl." _"_I'll leave my love between the stars." "I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you valentine evenings." _ _"Everything I've done I've done for you. I move the stars for no-one." "Can't live without your sunlight, cant love without your heartbeat." "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."_

Could it be possible that he loved her still? It didn't seem possible, after all; she had broken his heart when she refused him that night. Lately her dreams had been filled with thoughts of him. She knew that somehow her opinion had changed and that she cared for him. She wanted to apologize, to know him as he truly was rather than the monster that she had once thought him. But would he let her?


	3. there's a song that's inside of my soul

When Jareth returned to his throne room with a smile on his face, all of the goblins couldn't help but wonder why his mood had changed so drastically. And when he started to softly sing to himself they stared in shock at their king before a couple of them began to whisper among themselves.

"What's wrong with the king?" Gobbet asked.

"I don't know but he hasn't sung anything for 3 years! Not since… well you know." Taben answered.

"Something big must've happened. Do you think she's coming back?" said Gobbet.

"Maybe, I can't think of anything else that could cause him to smile like that. Not to mention that's the same song he sang to her when he made her forget." Taben reminded him.

"Well I really hope he stays this way, I can imagine how he'd be if she refuses him again." Gobbet shivered at the thought.

"We'll have to keep an eye out in case he needs our help then." Said Taben as Gobbet agreed.

Suddenly Jareth spoke up, "What are you little scabs whispering about?" he demanded loudly.

Thinking of a quick lie Gobbet answered. "Uh… nothing sire, just uh arguing about which of us is going to feed the chickens."

Jareth raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie but chose to ignore it. "Well then get to it." He ordered.

Looking at the clock he saw that the babysitter's time was up. Sighing he transported himself to her and sent the babysitter home erasing every memory of the baby from her mind not bothering with his usual theatrics. Returning to the throne room he retrieved the baby from Grinna and brought her to the nursery room to sleep until he could find her a new home.

Returning to his study he stood in front of his fire. He had exhausted quite a bit of his waning magic to create his gift but it would be worth it if it helped him to win her heart. He wanted to see her but he would have to rest and recharge his magic first. Moving to his bedroom he laid down to get a couple hours of sleep while he still could.

Sarah knew she would have to find out as much as she could about Jareth before talking to him. She knew he was a fae but while her fairy tales mentioned them they didn't really say much. Hopping on the computer she found a few sites on the fae. They all said something different but there were a few things that stood out to her. Ethereal beauty, check, captivating voice, check, playful and mischievous, check. On one site she read that while they could twist and confuse with their words they couldn't actually lie. That bit of information could come in handy she thought before scrolling down. As she read her heart stopped for a moment when it said that a fae could actually die from a broken heart. Hoping that wasn't true she stopped and shut off the computer forcing her mind from the depressing thought. Hearing her parents pulling into the driveway she started downstairs. Not wanting to have to explain the necklace she took it off and placed it into its box on her vanity.

Her party was a small family affair as she didn't really bother with friends other than Tabby. Tabby worked with her, she was crazy and her polar opposite but they had become good friends. Ever practical her parents had given her a microwave for her new apartment, Toby gave her a picture he painted that she thought was of the two of them though it was hard to tell from the two blobs of color. Opening Tabby's gift she found a racy cocktail dress, it was emerald green and form fitting. Blushing and not wanting to lift it up in front of her dad she could only thank her. When everything had been cleaned up she pulled her upstairs.

"Tabby! Not that I don't appreciate it but what's with the dress?" she asked blushing all over again.

"You're going to wear that tonight, I'm taking you to a karaoke place uptown." Shrugging at her when she sputtered. "Oh come on Sarah it'll look great on you, it's time you lived a little, you hardly ever go out and I've never seen you have a boyfriend or anything." Laughing at her blush as she continued. "You'll have them drooling and with your pretty voice they'll melt. I'll even do your hair and make-up."

Sarah knew from experience that there was no way she could argue out of it so she relented. "Alright, but if I die of embarrassment, I will be back to haunt you." Pointing at her friend as she clapped and jumped up and down.

"Yay! I knew you'd come around, come on lets go to my place." She said before grabbing her hand and starting to drag her from the room.

Deciding to take the necklace with her she picked it up as they went. Before she knew it she was at Tabby's apartment being primped and fussed over. After Tabby had gotten ready she had set on her with a vengeance.

"Voila! All done, take a look at my masterpiece." Standing her in front of the mirror. "Hmm you look sexy but something's missing" she said causing her to blush. "Didn't you say you brought a necklace with you? Ah here it is! Oh my god it's gorgeous it'll go perfectly." She exclaimed before putting it on her. "There you go just what it needed."

She had to agree she looked amazing her hair was soft and smooth and fell in soft waves around her shoulders. A light line of eyeliner and dark green eye shadow brought out her eyes. And the peach flavored lip-gloss was an ironic touch that she hadn't been able to resist. The dress accentuated her figure clinging to her curves in all the right places with a slit on one side that came up to the top of her thigh showing off her long legs to perfection. Doing her best to boost her courage they left to go.

The karaoke place was a little crowded but the music was good. Tabby had been right they hadn't been there for 15 min and had already had 2 guys ask her out. She declined them while Tabby frowned at her.

"Sarah, what's wrong with you? Those guys were hot as hades, why'd you turn them down?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed, "I just wasn't interested in them they're not my type." She explained.

"What do you mean they're not your type? What type are you looking for that could be better than that?" she asked incredulously.

Sarah gave her a sheepish half smile. "I'm not sure but I'll know it when I see it."

Tabby harrumphed at her before starting to drag her towards the stage. "Well you might turn down all the guys but I won't let you get away without singing something."

Sarah groaned, she loved to sing but wasn't thrilled at the prospect of being in front of people. As she sifted through the songs she suddenly had the feeling Jareth was watching her. When she looked around she didn't see him anywhere but she still knew he was there somehow. As she continued to sift through she spied the perfect song deciding she would sing it for him.

She was breathtaking. His mouth watered as his eyes wandered over her curves as he watched her from where he had concealed himself in the shadows. He had disguised himself to blend in as much as possible. Wearing a plain pair of black slacks, a button down shirt and a black duster that reached to his ankles he'd slicked his hair back into a ponytail and added a pair of sunglasses to hide his unusual eyes. He saw her look around as if searching for someone before moving onto the stage. Was she meeting someone here? A burst of jealously went through him at the thought and he quickly pushed it away as the music started. As she began to sing his breath stopped as she held him captivated by her angelic voice. The lyrics seemed to call out to him as he listened.

There's a song that's inside of my soul/ It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again/ I'm awake in the infinite cold/ But You sing to me over and over and over again/

So I lay my head back down/ And I lift my hands/ And pray to be only Yours/ I pray to be only Yours/ I know now you're my only hope/

Sing to me the song of the stars/ Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing/ and laughing again/ when it feels like my dreams are so far/ sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again/

So I lay my head back down/ And I lift my hands and pray/ To be only yours/ I pray to be only yours/ I know now you're my only hope/

I give You my destiny/ I'm giving You all of me/ I want Your symphony/ Singing in all that I am/ At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back/

So I lay my head back down/ And I lift my hands and pray/ To be only yours/ I pray to be only yours/ I pray to be only yours/ I know now you're my only hope/

He barely heard the applause as he watched her come down and talk with the friend she had come with. Moving around the edge of the room he continued to watch as she laughed smiling as he saw her turn down several more suitors. Could she have felt his presence here? And if she had had she meant the song for him? Grinning at the prospect he watched them leave and decided to pay her a visit to find out.

_**Authors note The song is Only Hope by Mandy Moore.**_


	4. save me

Tabby dropped her back off at her house later that night giving her a hug before leaving. Taking off her shoes she rubbed the arches of her feet for a moment before slowly heading upstairs. Locking the door behind her she walked into her room and was startled by a deep voice from the corner.

"You sing beautifully precious."

Gasping she spun around coming face to face with very same mismatched eyes that had haunted her for the past 3 years. He hadn't changed but at the same time he looked different almost... tired. He wasn't wearing the armor he had worn the last time they had met. He wore a simple black vest and white poet's shirt tucked into a pair of black pants that hugged his legs and were tucked into his boots. The shirt was left open at the top giving her a glimpse of a toned chest as he leaned against the wall and smirked at her.

Composing herself she finally spoke "Jareth. What are you doing here?" she asked.

He avoided her question. "I was right the emeralds look quite beautiful against your skin, I'm glad to see you wearing it. I was afraid you would refuse it considering our past encounter."

She didn't miss the fact that he hadn't answered her question. "It's beautiful Jareth, I just don't understand why you would send me something so valuable." She had to catch herself from thanking him since she knew from her research he would take it as an insult.

"Why wouldn't I?" answering her question with a question.

She couldn't help but smile as he avoided her question again. _It must be true that he can't lie so he avoids answering rather than admit anything_. As she looked at him she couldn't help but notice his eyes traveling over her. Well, if he wanted to play games she would show him she could too. Putting on the most seductive smile she could, she slowly closed the distance between them. He didn't move as he stood there and watched her approach him. Her heart pounding at what she was about to do, she stopped close enough to him to feel the heat coming off of his skin. He smelled like a thunderstorm and the air around him seemed to crackle. Slowly she raised her hand and gently placed it against his heart and watched his eyes dilate.

He was frozen, the sway of her hips hypnotizing him as she walked gracefully towards him stopping a mere hairsbreadth away before speaking to him.

"Why are you here Jareth?" turning his name into a soft caress.

His thoughts scattered as he finally answered her. "You." He whispered; his heart stuttering against her palm as his lips descended.

_Oh my god…_

Lightning shot through her bloodstream the moment his lips touched hers, petal soft they moved over hers in a silken caress that was a mixture of gentleness and desperation. Tongues of flame licked her skin as his arm closed around her and one of his gloved hands buried itself into her hair. She heard him groan as he pulled her closer tilting her head and masterfully deepening his kiss. She gasped at the waves of sensation flooding through her. Taking advantage of her gasp his tongue stroked along hers in a practiced slide that spoke of experience. His taste invaded her senses, a mixture of almonds and an exotic spice she couldn't identify. She could feel his heart pounding under her fingertips as her other hand buried itself into his unruly locks. Like strands of silk his hair teased her arm sending shivers down her spine. She heard his soft chuckle before pressing her back against the wall as he shifted pressing his thigh against her as sharp bolts of pleasure assaulted her. Her stomach clenched as he began rocking his hips into her with a gentle steady rhythm. Sparks burst over her skin as she felt an unfamiliar pressure building inside her. Gasping she shuddered as the pressure released, lights bursting behind her eyelids in an explosion of pleasure so intense she could barely hold on as she felt herself shatter.

He was in heaven; she tasted of peaches and cream making him smile a little. Bolts pierced through him nearly knocking him off his feet at the sensation. His precious little minx had seduced him, imagine that. Her hand clenched in his hair and he couldn't help but chuckle a little. She was so responsive as she shuddered in his arms. Turning and pressing her into the wall he pressed against her imprinting her curves on his body gently rocking himself into her. Suddenly she felt her nails dig into his scalp as she froze for a moment before gasping his name as she shuddered. Pulling back he watched her come apart in his arms. He had never seen anything more beautiful than her in that moment. Her eyes were unfocused and dilated under halfway closed eyelids, her skin flushed and rosy and her lips were swollen from his kisses as her breath came in sharp gasps. Slowly her breathing calmed and her eyes came back into focus as she stared at him in shock.

"Jareth?" Her voice was barely over a whisper as she saw him. She looked down at where her hand was resting on his chest. Tears formed as she saw a black stain over his heart that spread out into black lines that traveled everywhere over his skin. She couldn't breathe as she saw the evidence before her of what she had done.

Confused by her tears he asked. "What is it precious?" Curious he looked down and froze. In his distraction he had accidently dropped the glamour. Looking back at her he saw her sob as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I did this to you didn't I? This is my fault." She sobbed looking away from him.

He framed her face and made her look at him as his thumbs brushed at her tears. "Hush now precious, you didn't know, you couldn't have known." He pulled her into a gentle embrace stroking her back as he attempted to console her.

"You're dying aren't you?" she whispered brokenly.

He sighed, he didn't want to make it worse but he couldn't lie. "Yes precious, I'm dying." Cringing when she let out another sob.

Suddenly determined she looked back up at him. "There must be something we can do to save you. I can't just sit back and let this happen."

He closed his eyes for a moment before replying. "I've managed to buy myself time with a few spells and potions but my time is running out. There is only one cure and…" He paused and hesitated before continuing. "If I'm being honest with myself I don't deserve it, I would never ask it of you after everything I've done to you."

She took a moment to gather her courage before asking. "What is it?"

He gave her a small smile and looked away. "I've lived a long time precious, don't worry I'm prepared to die."

She gave him a determined look before forcing him to look at her. "Tell me how I can save you Jareth."

"Still stubborn as ever." He mumbled before resigning himself to answering her. "I would have to bind our lives together. It's a permanent and irreversible form of marriage for my kind and while you could visit here occasionally you would have to live in the underground. You would become fae and live as long as I do but if one of us were to die so would the other. It's not something that's done lightly or often." He moved away from her to sit on the edge of her bed before putting his head into his hands.

Sarah froze as she processed what he told her. She would have to sacrifice everything, her family, friends everything. Could she do it? Her head was spinning from the speed that her life was changing, gazing at where he sat her heart clenched. He looked so sad; he had resigned himself to dying rather than take her freedom from her. He had said he could be cruel yet here he was giving her a choice rather than forcing her to save his life. She couldn't break his heart again but she needed to know something before making her decision.

Walking over to him she framed his face as she looked into his mismatched eyes before taking a deep breath and asking the one question that she had been asking herself for 3 years. "Do you still love me?"

He couldn't believe it, his breath hitched as hope seared through him. He stared at her in awe, that she would even consider saving him was a miracle. "I will love you forever precious." He whispered.

She smiled "That's not long at all." She whispered back before pulling him into a gentle kiss. Pulling back she gave him a half smile. "Well then goblin king, let me save you."


	5. to mend a broken heart

She found herself in the tightest embrace she had ever known as he spun her around laughing. He gave her a deep kiss as he brought them to his castle. Materializing in his rooms he continued kissing her until she was breathless. He kissed his way across her jaw before burying his face into her neck and taking a moment to just hold her as tears of joy blurred his vision.

She shook with trepidation as she stood in his arms. Letting out a long breath to prepare herself. "So what do I need to do and will it hurt?" she asked.

He stroked her hair as he answered, "It's quite simple actually, and no, it won't hurt but it is quite intimate so if you want to wait I would understand."

She raised an eyebrow. "How intimate? Do you mean we have to…" unable to finish she blushed.

He gave a small chuckle. "Yes Sarah it involves a physical connection as well as spiritual." He rubbed her arms as he watched for her reaction.

She closed her eyes for a moment. There was no doubt that she was attracted to him as a man. Judging from their mind-blowing kiss earlier she knew he would be an incredible lover but she had never been with a man. Sure she'd kissed a few boys but had never wanted to go any farther with them. No one had appealed to her in that way until now. But she cared for him and already knew that love would soon follow. Looking into his eyes she took a deep breath and gathered her courage before pulling him into an earthshattering kiss.

For a moment he was stunned into stillness but as she pressed into him he returned her kiss tracing her lips with the tip of his tongue. Slowly he moved her towards the bed gently laying her down on the sheets. Moving from her mouth he placed small soft kisses down the column of her throat as she let out a soft whimper. His hand traced down her side down to her ankle as he slowly inched her dress towards her hips. His fingertips brushed her inner thigh as he licked the skin over her collarbone. Pulling back he removed his boots before returning to stroking her skin.

She was on fire as his touch seared through her. Growing bolder she traced the planes of his chest with her fingertips. Moving lower her hands shook as she unfastened the buttons of his vest. At his sound of encouragement she pushed his shirt over his shoulders to let it drop on the floor. Stroking her hands over his back and felt his muscles jerk against her touch. She shivered as he kissed his way over her heart before gently lifting her upright. His eyes seared her as they moved over her with obvious appreciation before slowly lifting her dress over her head. Shaking she watched as he removed his gloves before pulling her into a gentle kiss that made her heart pound. As his bare hands touched her skin she gasped as electricity jolted through her. His hands moved over her making her tingle wherever he touched. His mouth started to follow the same paths as his hands as she whimpered at the sensations spearing through her. One of her hands buried into his hair as the other gripped his shoulder as his tongue traced the underside of her breast before moving up to capture her nipple. At the same time he started to stroke her through her panties his fingers moving in gentle circles. Crying out she threw her head back and panted as her hands clenched and lights burst around her.

He was delighted at her response to him as her soft whimpers and groans caused his blood to heat. He struggled to be as gentle as he could so that he wouldn't scare her. The taste of her skin was heaven making him want to taste every inch of her before he took her. His mouth captured her breast and he touched her core her moisture coating his fingers as she cried out. She was already wet but he needed to make sure she was ready for him before he could enter her. Sliding her panties down her long legs he removed his pants as he returned to stroking her before slowly pushing in a single finger. She jerked and groaned as he felt her walls constrict around him, needing to taste her he covered her with his mouth, his tongue and teeth teasing her as she cried his name. Adding a second finger he felt her stretching as he gently moved them in and out before adding a third finger to stretch her a little more as he kissed his way back over her stomach and chest. Resting his hips against her he placed his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers as he spoke to her. "Sarah, look at me sweetheart." He waited until her gaze met his and gave her a gentle kiss before continuing "I'm going to bind us now alright." Watching as she swallowed and nodded. At his word gold cords appeared and wrapped themselves around their wrists. "I'm going to ask you a question now precious all you have to do is answer and then ask me the same question, ready?" he asked. At her nod he began, "Sarah, do you accept my soul as yours?"

Her voice shaking she answered. "Yes." At his grin she repeated his question "Jareth, do you accept my soul as yours?"

Giving her a soft kiss he whispered "Yes." just before joining their bodies together as they both cried out. The cords around their wrists glowed for a moment before disappearing leaving matching markings behind as he felt invisible strings linking them together. He groaned and forced his hips to stay still as she rippled and pulsed around him waiting for her to stretch and adjust to his invasion. Silvery jolts of pleasure shot up his spine as he waited for her to open her eyes.

She was caught in an explosion as electricity sizzled across her skin, barely feeling the brief flash of pain as he filled her. She could feel thousands of tiny strings weaving them together. It should've scared her but it felt…right. The empty place in her heart felt suddenly full as her senses heightened to the point of pain. Opening her eyes they widened as she watched the black lines slowly fade until they were gone as if they had never been. Smiling at her he captured her lips in a sweet loving kiss as her eyes watered in relief. As he kissed her he began to move with slow gentle strokes causing small tidal waves of pleasure to wash over her. Wrapping her arms around him she clutched his shoulders as he groaned and increased his pace. Burying her face into his neck she let out sharp gasps as she felt the pressure building again. She found herself raising her hips to meet his taking him even deeper just before her orgasm crashed through her.

As he moved inside her he could feel her tightening around him as her sharp gasps encouraged him to quicken his pace. When her hips rose to dance with his the last thread of his control snapped as he pounded into her. Feeling her body start to ripple and grip him she pulled him over the edge right along with her. Fire ripped up his spine as he swelled and pulsed spilling himself inside her and crying out as stars burst around them.

Moving onto his back he pulled her over him tucking the blankets around them and gently holding her as he traced patterns over her skin. Smiling as their breathing calmed they drifted off to sleep.


	6. the morning after

Sarah woke to the feel of soft sheets and the sound of birds. Opening her eyes she found his arm wrapped around her waist and her back tucked against his chest. Not wanting to wake him she gently moved his arm before moving from the bed. Wrapping his shirt around her she walked to the window. Softly gasping she could only stare, the labyrinth stretched out around her, the walls glistening in the morning light. Golden shafts of sunlight shimmered over it as the sun rose. Looking down she saw hundreds of flowers spread out in a beautiful garden as the scent drifted through the window. She hadn't heard him move but she suddenly felt his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her back into his chest.

Resting his chin on her shoulder he placed a small kiss on the side of her neck as he greeted her. "Good morning love, how are you feeling?"

Blushing slightly at the memory of the night before it took a moment for her to answer. "A little strange I don't know why but I feel sort of charged like there's a current under my skin. Other than that I feel fine."

He chuckled at her before explaining. "That's your magic sweetheart, your changing unusually fast. I wasn't expecting your magic to come in for another day or so. It usually takes 3 to 4 days to complete the transition and you're already halfway there."

"How's that possible?" she asked.

He shrugged. "It could be the bond sped up the process or perhaps you already had some fae blood in your family."

"You mean a fae could've slept with my grandmother or something? Ew I did not need to know that." Looking down at their hands as he laughed she started to trace the stylized markings that wrapped around their wrists.

He turned her around and raised her chin. "Do you regret it?" he asked softly.

She thought for a moment before surprising herself with her answer. "I probably should but no I don't regret it." Giving him a small smile before continuing. "To be completely honest last night was the best night of my life."

Grinning he pulled her into a hug spinning her around in a circle as she giggled. Setting her back down he gave her a passionate kiss as her fingers tunneled into his hair. Picking her up, he was surprised and delighted when she wrapped her legs around his waist. His legs nearly buckled as she rubbed herself against him, groaning he nibbled and licked his way down her neck. Walking with her into the bathroom he waved his hand to fill the tub as he pressed her against the wall. His mouth trailed down to suckle her as he thrust upwards, grinning in satisfaction as her cry of joy echoed in his ears.

She didn't know what had come over her but when he had kissed her the electric charge inside her flared to life. It swept through her with a force that caused her blood to heat as he carried her. She found herself desperate for him to fill her as he pressed her against the wall. When he did she cried out, shuddering and gripping his shoulders as she her body gripped him. His thickness stretched her to her limit as he rocked into her. The friction sent tidal waves of pleasure through her as she shivered and panted. His fingers bit into her thighs as he pounded into her. As she felt her orgasm mounting she found herself biting into his shoulder. Growling he jerked into her as they both fell over the edge and sparks burst around them.

Slowly he lowered her to her feet, both of them breathing hard as he grinned in delight at her passionate response. He had been shocked for a moment when she had bitten him but he wasn't going to complain. He actually found he quite enjoyed that she had marked him. Taking her hand he sank down behind her as he led her into the water. Soaping his hands he started massaging her shoulders and back as he spoke to her. "I didn't hurt you did I? I didn't even think that you might still be sore from last night."

Blushing furiously she shook her head. His hands were working magic on her back and shoulders and she found herself relaxing against his ministrations. She sighed in contentment as his fingers gently massaged shampoo into her scalp. Rinsing out her hair his arms moved around her to stroke his fingers over her chest and stomach as her head fell back. When he rinsed the soap away she couldn't resist the urge to touch him. Turning herself around she moved behind him to give him the same attention as he had given her. She gave a small kiss to the mark on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I bit you." She apologized.

He chuckled at her. "Don't be I quite enjoyed it actually." Giving her a smile over his shoulder as she blushed again. Leaning his head back he hummed in appreciation as her fingers combed through his hair. Moving her around she straddled his waist as her hands continued to move over his chest and stomach as he kissed her. Her taste was addictive but he knew if he made love to her again he would hurt her. Rising from the tub he drained it and wrapped her in a soft towel buffing her dry before doing the same. With barely a thought he fixed his hair and reapplied the markings over his eyes.

Curious she cocked her head. "Why do you wear makeup? It seems kind of strange to me." She asked.

He smiled. "They're the marks of my station, different levels have different colors. I wear white and blue now but before I became king I wore white and green." He explained as he moved over to her.  
"And as my queen you'll require your own now as well." He kissed her eyelids and turned her towards the mirror.

Her jaw dropped as she saw how different she looked. Her skin was soft and rosy, her eyes seemed brighter and her eyebrows were already slanted a bit more. But the most shocking were the white and silver markings that were over her eyes. "They're beautiful." She breathed touching her face as he smiled.

"I was hoping you would like them." He replied as he walked her back into the bedroom before pulling her back into her arms for another kiss. Suddenly they jerked apart as a voice carried to them.

"Jareth? I've been waiting for you for an hour. What are…" she trailed off as she came around the corner as she spied them.


	7. meet the motherinlaw

Sarah turned bright red as the woman stared at them. She squeaked as she suddenly found herself wearing a beautiful silk gown. Forest green and threaded with silver, it flowed down to her ankles, sleeves hung just off her shoulders down to her wrists. A silver belt was wrapped around her waist and her necklace was once again around her neck. Looking at Jareth she saw he was now fully dressed as well.

Jareth gave her a sheepish grin before turning to the woman. "Good morning mother, I wasn't expecting you."

Sarah stared up at him. _Mother? This was his mother? Oh god. _Covering her face with her hands she hid her face in his shoulder as he gently stroked her back.

"Sarah? Come on now sweetheart." Not being able to help the chuckle that escaped him. Gently turning her around he pulled her back against him wrapping his arms around her waist as he introduced them.  
"Sarah this is high queen Amara, Mother this is Sarah."

Still blushing she looked up to see his mother giving her a kind smile. She was beautiful with the same platinum blonde hair as Jareth though her eyes were both an ice blue with silver and red markings. "Nice to meet you your majesty." She greeted.

Queen Amara laughed lightly before responding. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Sarah, even under such unusual circumstances." Moving forward her eyes widened as she saw the markings on her eyes before her gaze flickered to their wrists. Looking at her son she raised an eyebrow. "Jareth when were you going to tell me you were bonded?"

Sarah couldn't help but giggle as he shuffled his feet reminding her of a little boy as he blushed. "Ah well that, it's sort of complicated, we only bonded last night."

His mother put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean complicated? How complicated was it that I didn't even know you were seeing anyone let alone planning to life-bond?"

Confused Sarah spoke to her. "You mean you didn't know what was happening to him?" she asked as Jareth groaned.

"What do you mean child?" she asked.

Jareth interrupted her before she could reply. "I didn't want to worry you mother. I'm…"

The queen held up a hand stopping him before he could finish. "Jareth, you're not going to be able to twist your way around the truth this time so don't even try. Now Sarah tell me."

Jareth winced as Sarah started to tell her about her time in the labyrinth, how they had met, how she had come for her brother and how she had refused his offer. "… and well I didn't really understand it at the time but later I came to realize that he had really loved me and I'd broken his heart. I had no idea what I had done to him until I saw him yesterday." She finished.

The queen had listened intently throughout her tale. She was still for a few moments before pulling Sarah into a hug. "I can see how my son could fall in love with you. You are an extraordinary mortal to have gone through what you have and still be willing to sacrifice so much to save his life. Welcome to the family Sarah, I can already tell you'll make a wonderful queen." Giving her a sincere smile as Sarah smiled in relief.

Clapping her hands together she turned back to Jareth. "Well now, back to the reason why I came here. A fae couple has come forward and I believe they would be a wonderful fit for the new little girl. They've been trying for almost 500 years to have a child and would happily welcome her into their home. They're waiting to meet you downstairs."

"That's wonderful, she's a sweet child, but unfortunately the parents were quite abusive. When her babysitter wished her away I found several bruises on her arms and back and by the look of it her leg was broken at one time." He scowled as he continued. "It took quite a bit of my energy to heal her as much as I could and I was quite tempted to go back and teach them the meaning of pain."

Sarah's eyes filled with tears at the horror he described. That someone could hurt a child sickened her. "That's horrible, how could anyone do that to their own child?"

Jareth looked down at her with pride; he had almost expected her to condemn him for taking the child in the first place yet it hadn't seemed to even cross her mind. He took her hand as he answered. "I don't know Sarah, I've wondered that myself many times. Most of the children that are wished away have been victims of some kind of abuse at some time or another. Even your stepmother wasn't exactly affectionate where Toby was concerned. Quite often she would ignore his cries as your father or yourself took care of him."

Sarah was shocked as she saw the situation from an angle she never had before. She had to agree about her stepmother but she hadn't known that he knew about that when he took Toby. It gave her a glimpse of another side to him, which told her he truly cared for the children. She smiled as she fell in love with him a little more.

Looking up at him she gave him an affectionate smile as he led her from the room after his mother. Arriving at the nursery he squeezed her fingers before releasing her. Jareth knelt down next to the bed to wake the girl, not wanting to startle her he gently rubbed her back. "Wake up little one, there are some people that would very much like to meet you." Opening her eyes and seeing Jareth she smiled holding out her arms and hugging his neck as he picked her up. Tickling her she giggled as he carried her towards them.

Sarah's heart melted at the sight she had never expected to see. "Well well, I never thought I'd see the day when I would find that the great and powerful goblin king had a soft spot." She said as she tilted her head in amusement.

Jareth laughed at her before giving her a mock growl. "Tell no one, don't forget I can be cruel." Winking at her as his mother laughed and shook her head at their banter. He handed the little girl over to her as they left the nursery "This is Sarah, why don't you let her hold you for a while."

Sarah smiled as the girl came right to her and immediately became fascinated by her necklace. "Hello sweetheart." She bounced her on her hip and she giggled in delight. Jareth wrapped his arm around her waist as they came into the room where her new parents waited.

The couple both gave a bow as they entered. The husband spoke. "Your majesties, it's an honor to meet you King Jareth, my name is Aearion and this is my wife Lothiriel and may I ask who is this lovely lady beside you?"

He smiled his voice filled with pride as he introduced her. "This is my wife, Queen Sarah."

Sarah blushed as the couple gave her another bow as he addressed her. "It is a pleasure to meet you my Queen, allow me to congratulate you on your union."

Jareth inclined his head to the couple before speaking. "I'm afraid there are a few things you should be informed of before I release the child to your care. You will have to be quite gentle with her as she becomes frightened quite easily. She has been abused in the past and is still healing from her ill treatment."

At his statement the couple gasped in distress. "We've wanted a child for quite some time now. It's shocking that anyone could do such a thing. We can assure you she will be well loved and cared for in our home."

Her heart went out to the couple. "I can't imagine what it's like to wait so long for a child. From what I can tell the both of you will make wonderful parents to her. I'm sure she will be very happy with you." She smiled down at the girl and gave her a hug before handing her to them.

Jareth looked at her with pride and love as he watched her give them the child without reservation. Stepping forward he turned to the parents shaking his head and chuckling. "And she wonders how she managed to steal my heart." Wrapping his arm around her as the couple laughed when Sarah blushed again. "We wish you both the best." The couple bowed once more both of them cooing to the child as they left.

Queen Amara gave them both a hug before leaving. "We should have a ball in celebration soon and you will have to bring her to meet your father." She reminded him before leaving them alone.

Sarah let out a long breath once she was gone. "Well, that's one way to meet your in-laws." She said as Jareth burst out laughing.

After a moment his laughter subsided as he walked her down the hallway. "Why don't we go and get some breakfast."


	8. power

When they entered the dining room two goblins were grinning as they started setting the table. "Morning your majesty." Taben said as Gobbet poured them some orange juice.

Jareth cocked his head. "What are you two doing here? You never work in the kitchens." He asked as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

They both giggled as Taben answered him. "We thought we would do something nice for the new queenie that's all."

"Really? So you're not just making sure I won't throw you into the bog if you say her name?" he said as he raised an eyebrow.

They gave each other a look that said "Uh oh, we've been caught" just before running out of the room as Sarah laughed.

Jareth rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation. He gave her a half smile as they sat down. "Sorry about that, some of them can be quite a handful. Watch out they like to hide things." He warned her. "And when Cerin comes out try not to talk to her directly she's a brownie so she hates that."

She took a sip of her juice before answering. "How do you not talk to someone directly?" she asked.

"Well let's say you want some syrup on your pancakes but there isn't any set out. Instead of asking her for some you say to yourself "I wonder if there's any syrup in the kitchen." and she'll go and get it for you." He shrugged. "I know it's a bit strange but you get used to it, but most of the time you don't have to ask for anything, she's very good at what she does. Plus she gives great advice and she's been here for quite some time now."

She blinked at him as she replied. "Oh alright I'll try to keep that in mind." Her eyes widened as a small 3 foot tall woman with bushy hair came out of the kitchen with a platter of blueberry pancakes, syrup and some fresh fruit.

As she sat it on the table she spoke in a squeaky voice. "It seems the rumors are true, the king has taken a wife. I hope the new queen likes her breakfast. She seems very nice and she is quite beautiful."

She thought for a moment before trying to reply as indirectly as possible. "The pancakes look like they're delicious and I hope Cerin knows that I'm grateful for the compliment." Smiling as Jareth sent her a wink.

Cerin let out a squeaky laugh. "The king has chosen a very sweet and polite woman for his wife. She makes him smile which is something I haven't seen for some time." She bowed to them before she returned to the kitchen.

She giggled at the absurdity of the conversation as Jareth chuckled. "That was interesting."

"You did quite well; she certainly seems to like you." He said as they began to eat. Not being able to resist teasing her he offered her one of the peaches.

She tried her best not to laugh at his innocent expression. "Think your funny don't you? You know I still don't know if I've forgiven you for that yet."

He gave her a sheepish smile. "I am sorry about that but I had a very good reason for doing it."

She rolled her eyes. "Really? And what was that?" she asked incredulously.

He sighed before answering. "Well, didn't you ever wonder why you ended up nearly a mile closer to the castle right outside of the gates?"

Her eyebrows knitted together as she realized he was right. "I never really thought about it."

Giving her a sad smile he explained. "The part of the forest you almost entered is crawling with mngwa, a vicious breed of cat. Incredibly strong, a single swipe from one of their claws would've killed you instantly. They move so silently they could be inches from you and you wouldn't have heard a sound. They only kill humans so your friends were safe from them. I tried to keep you from going to that side of the labyrinth by having the dwarf take you back to a different path but when he didn't I had to find a different way. So I gave him the peach and made sure he'd give it to you before you reached that part of the forest. As it was he almost didn't give it to you in time. I saw one creeping up on you less than a foot away just before the spell took hold. I was so close to losing you I very nearly had a heart attack." He shuddered at the memory as he finished.

Sarah stared at him in shock pressing her hand to her mouth as she realized just how close to death she had come. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of what he must've gone through in that moment. Getting up she moved over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Burying his head into her shoulder he wrapped his arms around her pulling her onto his lap as he continued to shudder. She held him close for a moment. "You really aren't the monster I thought you were back then are you?"

Pulling back a little he brought his hand to her face. "Not when it comes to you." He said softly, giving her a gentle kiss.

She smiled at him. "How many other times did you save me that day?"

He sighed. "I'll tell you the rest some other time, for now I need to get to my duties. I've put them off too long already. While I'm working why don't you go visit your friends for a while? I'm sure they would love to see you." He conjured a detailed map of the labyrinth, drawing a safe path for her to follow before handing it to her.

Taking it she looked back at him. "What do I do if the walls change on me?"

He chuckled. "Don't worry precious; they only change when there's a runner going through it. And even if you were to get lost all you have to do is ask any of the creatures. They all know their way around; they only say they don't when they come across a runner. I'm sure by now the entire labyrinth knows about you." He laughed at her when she groaned. He pointed to the markings on their wrists. "These are more than just decoration; it allows us to sense each other's emotions. I'll be able to feel it if you need me."

Sarah tilted her head. "Really? Then why haven't I felt anything from you?"

He shrugged. "You've already had to deal with so much in very little time. I didn't want to overwhelm you with my emotions as well so I blocked them from you." Smiling he pulled her to him. "I have to go now precious. I'll see you later today." Giving her a passionate kiss he let her feel the full extent of their connection before leaving her.

His emotions hit her with the force of a tidal wave as he kissed her. A heady mixture of desire, tenderness, and joy but the most overwhelming was his love for her. Stunned she quietly watched him leave as his emotions continued to swamp her for a moment before slowly calming to a mere shadow at the back of her mind. Taking a long breath to steady herself she headed out to see her friends. Deciding to see Sir Didymus first she followed the map he gave her and was stunned to find herself at the bog less than 15 minutes later. Covering her face at the horrid stench she called for him.

Poking his head out of a tree he answered her. "Is that you my lady?" He called just as Ludo came out from behind a rock and lumbered over to her.

"Yes it's me Didymus, hello Ludo. Why don't we go over to Hoggle's to talk this smell is already making me feel sick." She told him.

Nodding they followed her back out of the bog. "How did you come to be here my lady? His majesties gift didn't trap you here did it? If he has harmed you I will fight him to the death!" growling he swung his staff around.

Sarah laughed. "No, I chose to come here and he hasn't hurt me in the least, he's been nothing but kind to me actually. I'll explain everything when we get to Hoggle's."

Didymus raised an eyebrow in disbelief as Ludo looked at her in confusion as if he hadn't heard her correctly. "If you say so my lady but I don't trust him myself."

Before long they found themselves coming up on Hoggle's tiny cottage on the outer edge of the labyrinth.

Spotting them he hurried over to them before bombarding her. "What are you doing here? It's been all over the labyrinth that you've married that rat Jareth; I tried to tell them you would do no such thing but no one would believe me. I'd like to give a piece of my mind to whoever spread that lie."

Dreading his reaction she winced as she knelt down and uncovered her wrists. "It's true Hoggle we are married."

His eyes widened in shock as she heard Didymus and Ludo gasp behind her. His face twisted into a look of pure anger as he shouted. "What! Why would you tie yourself to that monster! Did he threaten you? Argg I think I'm going to be sick."

She sighed as she sat on a nearby rock before answering. "It's complicated but no, he didn't threaten me, I married him under my own free will." Hoggle looked like he was about to faint as she continued. "I broke his heart the last time I was here. He was dying and he gave me a choice, to stay aboveground or to save him and come here. I couldn't let him die when it was my fault. I've started to get to know him for who he really is. He has shown me nothing but kindness, love and understanding since I've been here. Please give him a chance he's not the monster we thought he was."

Sir Didymus spoke up. "Milady, normally I would trust your judgment implicitly. However something about this situation of yours smells funny, and as you know my nose is quite keen. Are you sure he has not placed you under a spell of some kind?" He asked as Ludo nodded behind him in agreement before giving her a questioning look.

Sarah sighed, she'd known that they might think something along those lines and she attempted to explain but she was interrupted by Hoggle.

Instead of calming him down her explanation had only infuriated him more. "He must've cast a spell over you there is no other explanation! He's a despicable, disgusting rat! He stole your brother, threw you in an oubliette, drugged you with that peach and nearly got you killed by those goblins! I thought you was better than that but it turns out your just as much a rat as him!" He screamed at her furiously.

For a moment she was shocked into silence before her own anger sparked to life. Narrowing her eyes she stood. "Hoggle! How dare you speak to me like that after all we've been through? I have been nothing but a friend to you since we met even when you didn't deserve it!" She clenched her fists as she struggled to control her temper. Suddenly sparks started to shoot out of her fingertips as the electric current running through her peaked. Shocked she watched a bolt of lightning strike the ground next to her as Hoggle fell back. Terrified she desperately tried to control it as they stared at her in disbelief. She felt Jareth's concern just before he appeared beside her.


	9. surprise

Jareth's jaw dropped in shock when he saw her struggling to contain a wave of magic so strong the air around her crackled with power. Rushing over to her he cupped her face in his hands as he attempted to calm her. "Shh Precious, look at me. I need you to focus on me sweetheart." He saw tears come to her eyes as she nodded. Pouring waves of love through their connection he placed one of her hands over his heart as he continued. "Now I need you to take deep breaths and try to slow your heartbeat to match mine." After a moment she started to follow his instructions, he watched as her breathing slowly evened out and her heartbeat started to slow. "That's it love, let it go, I've got you." Giving her a soft kiss he wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his shirt.

When she finally calmed she gave him a look of gratitude before apologizing to her friends. "Oh my god, I am so sorry! Are you all alright?" She asked, worried that she had hurt them. When they didn't move and continued to stare at her tears filled her eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you; I didn't know that would happen I swear!"

After a moment Didymus answered her. "I'm sure it was purely accident my lady, what I don't understand is how you came to be able to do that."

Jareth answered for her. "When we bonded she started changing to fae. Had I known her magic would peak so soon I would've warned her, but I didn't expect her to be so powerful." Pausing he scowled at them before continuing. "What I want to know is how she got so angry she lost control of it. Had I not felt her terror and come here she could very well have killed every one of you as well as herself."

Sarah gasped in astonishment at how much worse things could've become. Hoggle was still sitting where he had fallen looking at Jareth in terror. Turning to Jareth she touched his arm as she explained. "Hoggle just got upset when I told him about us, he didn't mean it and I overreacted."

Jareth looked at her for a moment before addressing the dwarf. "I should toss you into the oubliette and let you rot there, but that would upset Sarah. Count yourself lucky that she cares so much about you. However I cannot let this go unpunished as it would ruin my reputation and cause discord among my subjects. Therefore starting tomorrow morning you will report to the stables and muck out the stalls every day for a month. Is that understood?" Hoggle looked astounded at his light sentence for a moment before nodding furiously. At that Jareth turned back to Sarah, "I'll take you back to the castle; I was in the middle of a council meeting before coming here. I can imagine they'll be angry for my leaving so suddenly and are wondering where I am. Hopefully they will allow me to explain the situation. Just please try to be careful will you?" Sighing he flashed them to their room and he gave her a small kiss before leaving her again.

Feeling restless after the fight with her friends she decided to visit the garden, after taking several wrong turns she finally found it. Walking around she saw a few flowers that she recognized but many she did not. They ranged in every color and shape she could imagine existed. Hearing the sound of water she followed a path towards the sound. Reaching a clearing her eyes widened at the sight of a fountain made of white marble. In the center was a statue of a little girl with two angels weeping beside her. The water flowed between their hands into the crescent shaped pool beneath them. Seeing writing on the side of it she kneeled down. The letters were unfamiliar to her but as she traced them a sudden feeling of grief swept through her. Almost as if the emotion was buried into the rock itself. Frowning she looked back up at the statue wondering who she could possibly be.

Wandering back into the castle she didn't think he would mind if she explored a little. Opening a few doors she found a room filled with goblin weapons and a guest bedroom. Coming through a pair of double doors she gasped and grinned in delight. It was a huge library; hundreds of books lined the walls from floor to ceiling. Scanning through the titles she noticed quite a few of them were written in languages she couldn't identify. Seeing a section of books on magic she couldn't resist taking a few down. She was sure Jareth would teach her to control her magic but she didn't see the harm in reading up on it a little. She sat down in front of the fire to begin reading. A few hours later she was absorbed in one called Magick in Theory and Practice when Jareth came in.

Sitting himself behind her he chuckled. "I should've known I'd find you buried in a book." He scanned the titles she had chosen and smiled. "Interesting selection, you know I'm more than willing to teach you how to control your magic." Pulling her into his lap as he spoke.

She shrugged. "I was curious, I needed something to do. I wandered around a little before finding this place and I couldn't resist. Are you finished with your work?" she asked.

He nodded. "For now yes, I thought I would take you home to get some of your things this afternoon."

She sighed. "My Dad is probably freaking out by now, but how in the world am I going to explain you? You don't exactly blend in up there you know." She pointed out.

He shrugged. "I can disguise my appearance, it's not that hard. After all even you didn't recognize me at the karaoke bar." Laughing when she narrowed her eyes.

She lightly slapped his arm. "I thought I sensed you there just how long were you watching me?" She asked.

He gave her a sheepish grin. "I followed you as an owl from your friends place. I have to say I was quite delighted as I watched you turn down several suitors." He chuckled. "I was tempted to try my hand at it myself but as soon as you sang my thoughts scattered."

She blushed and rolled her eyes. "Alright but what do I call you? I can't introduce you as my husband they'll completely flip out."

He tilted his head. "Why not? We can't exactly lie after all. We can say we've known each other for three years and eloped. Technically that's not a lie." He shrugged.

She groaned, he was right but that didn't make the prospect of her fathers' reaction any less daunting. "Alright I suppose you're right, I would've had to tell him eventually, may as well get it over with." She relented.

Rising he helped her up. "Let's get ready and I'll take you home."

Taking them back to their room he flashed her into some normal clothes as she jumped and then sighed. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to that."

He chuckled at her before changing his own clothes into a pair of blue jeans and a plain button down shirt and leather jacket. Smoothing his hair back into a ponytail he removed his markings and laughed at her look of shock. "I told you I could disguise my appearance." He took her hand. "Come on, let's go."

She looked him up and down. "No wonder I didn't recognize you, you look almost normal."

Grinning at her he flashed her to her front door she opened it and led him upstairs. When they got to the top they were stopped by her father.

"Where the hell have you been young lady? Do you know how worried we were?" He yelled at her. "You're lucky Karen isn't here right now." As Robert spoke he glanced at Jareth giving him a double take before pushing them into her room and shutting the door.

Jareth started to address him. "I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid it was my fault, you see…" but was interrupted when her father held up a hand and walked towards them. He shocked both of them by pushing their sleeves over their wrists and looking at the markings for a moment before stepping back and turning to Sarah.

Narrowing his eyes, he crossed his arms before speaking in a frank tone. "Where and when did you meet the goblin king and get life-bonded to him?" Raising his eyebrow as their jaws dropped.

"What?"

"What?"


	10. wishes and spells

Robert tapped his foot as they stared at him in shock. "Well? You wished away your brother didn't you?" Pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

Jareth spoke tilting his head as Sarah continued to stare opened mouthed at her father. "I thought something about Toby seemed familiar."

After a moment Sarah started sputtering. "What? How could you possibly know about any of this, let alone know who Jareth is?"

Robert sighed. "When I was 5 I was wished away by my mom on Christmas, that book of yours was hers. There's a lot I don't remember but he's not exactly easy to forget. He actually made it snow inside and his goblins took me sledding down the stairs."

Jareth laughed. "I remember that you were so terrified I had to think of a way to calm you down." He chuckled. "My goblins must've carried you and that sled up those stairs at least 50 times before you fell asleep on my thone. Your mother actually made it through the labyrinth and I took you home. You didn't know it but the teddy bear you got that Christmas came from me."

Sarah stared at her father a moment. "You mean Lancelot! Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

Her father smiled at Jareth before giving her an incredulous look. "I always wondered why my mom looked so surprised to see it that morning. And Sarah really who would've believed me? I would've ended up in the nuthouse if I'd told anybody. The only other person who ever knew about it was your mom."

Jareth spoke. "I still don't understand something. I never mentioned anything to you about what I was or about life-bonding so how did you know to look for the markings?"

Robert gave him a half smile before turning to Sarah. "I never thought I'd ever have to tell you this but apparently now I have to. You might want to sit down for this honey." When Sarah sat he began again. "I met your mother when I was 25; she was beautiful and sang like an angel. It took a solid 3 years to get her to marry me." he chuckled. "Finally she agreed, but it wasn't until after I married her that she told me that she was fae." Sarah and Jareth's eyes widened and they looked at each other as he continued. "4 years after you were born she told me she'd fallen in love with one of her own kind and ran off. I'm sorry I lied to you but when you didn't show any signs of having magic like your mom, I knew I couldn't tell you the truth."

Sarah was frozen as Jareth moved over to her and took her hands in his. "How could I not know? How is this possible?" She whispered to him.

Jareth sighed and glanced at Robert before he explained. "A fae's magic is buried under a genetic lock until they reach their 18th birthday. Otherwise there would be too many childhood accidents, until then even a full blooded fae child appears almost human. This actually explains a lot, why you're changing so fast. Why I was drawn to you from the beginning, your beauty and your talent for singing. Even your interest in fairy tales and quick acceptance of the underground. Even if I hadn't started the transformation your magic would've started developing."

Sarah's head was spinning so fast she was dizzy. She was stunned by what she'd learned, just the fact that her father knew about the underground was confusing enough. But learning she was born half-fae was hard for her to process. She took a deep breath before letting out a nervous laugh. "Well I guess this means you didn't need to disguise yourself after all." She joked.

Jareth burst out laughing before giving her a kiss as her father shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I suppose not." He answered before changing himself into his normal appearance and winking at her. Standing he faced her father.

Robert blinked at him for a moment. "You haven't changed a bit; you look exactly how I remember you 40 years ago. It's strange to say the least but I suppose I'm going to have to get used to you being my son-in-law." They both laughed.

Jareth shook his head, now he knew where Sarah got her sense of humor. "I'm glad to see you taking this so well. Please know I love your daughter and that I plan on keeping her safe. We don't have long to be here because I plan on teaching her to control her magic this afternoon. But we will make sure to visit you often."

Robert shook his hand and nodded. "If anyone can protect her and make her happy it's you. I'll think of something to tell Karen since I know you can't lie." Walking over to Sarah he gave her a hug. "I'm going to miss you but as long as he makes you happy I can handle it."

Tears filled her eyes as she hugged her father goodbye. "I love you daddy, I'll come to visit whenever I can." As her father left them to pack she wiped away her tears and got to work. Leaving behind most of her clothing she only packed a few things such as her favorite books, pictures and the gifts she had gotten from her friends. Turning she smiled taking Jareth's hand in hers as he took them home. Once they put away her things Jareth left her for a little while as she sat down into the armchair next to the fire.

Deciding she'd had enough excitement for the day Jareth brought a light lunch of sandwiches and fruit up to their rooms to eat. Sitting down next to her he draped her legs over his lap as they ate. As they finished he rubbed her ankles as he spoke. "Are you ready for me to teach you?" At her excited nod he chuckled and pulled her back against his chest. Taking off his gloves he framed her hands in his. "Alright precious, now we'll start with something simple. You've seen the crystals I use for certain spells. I use them to either contain a spell for later use, conjuring items or to view things from a distance. The spell starts in your mind and you will it into being. You'll feel your magic drain a bit when it happens so don't be alarmed. As you learn to control it you'll barely notice it after a while unless you do a particularly difficult spell. I'll be connected to you so that I can guide you through it at first. I'll start you out with the elements." He waved his hand and a small table appeared before them on it was a candle, a bowl of earth an empty glass and a feather. "Now we'll work on lighting the candle, growing a flower, creating water and creating a gust of air to make the feather rise. Are you ready?" at her nod they began.

After a few hours of trying each element she found she was actually quite good with the water spells but she had some trouble with the others. She'd melted the candle into a puddle of wax, only barely managed to get the flower to sprout and caught the feather on fire. Feeling drained and exasperated she huffed and put her head back onto his shoulder as he laughed. "I'll never be able to do this." She exclaimed.

Jareth rubbed her arms. "You're doing quite well actually, you've barely even started. It took me several years to perfect quite a few spells. It'll come in time." He gave her a small encouraging hug and squeezed her fingers. "We've already found out you have an affinity towards the water element, it's a good start for a single afternoon. We'll work on it some more tomorrow when you've recharged." Kissing the tip of her nose he smiled down at her in pride. "Let's get some dinner and get ready for bed it's been a long day for you."


	11. a past loss

_**Thank you all for your reviews! Things are going to start getting bumpy after this chapter.**_

When they'd finished they retired back to their rooms. Jareth waved a hand and clothed himself in a pair of loose pants leaving his chest bare. Curious to see if she could do it Sarah closed her eyes, scrunching up her nose as she concentrated. After a moment she looked down to find herself in a black silk nightgown and matching robe. She grinned in triumph, jumping up and down as Jareth laughed at her. "I did it!" she exclaimed.

Walking over to her he pulled her into his arms as he kissed her and looked down at her in pride. "Yes you did, your catching on fast." Pulling back he formed two crystals idly juggling them over his hands for a moment before they turned into two cups of tea. Handing her one of them he took a sip and sighed in appreciation.

Taking a sip Sarah was surprised by the pleasant sweet and spicy flavor. "What's in this? It's really good."

He shrugged. "Just a few herbs that'll help with your magic drain and some chamomile to help you sleep. There are many herbs that have different magical properties to them. I'm glad I don't have to add any amaranth and witch hazel to mine anymore they're quite bitter." Sighing they settled down to drink their tea in front of the fire.

Sarah happily snuggled up to him and watched the crackling flames as she tried not to be distracted by the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. After a while the soothing effect of the tea and warm fire caused her eyes to droop as she drifted to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

Looking down he softly smiled as she slept against him. Not wanting to wake her he lifted the cup from her hands before gently lifting her. Moving slowly he carried her to the bed, tucking her against him under the covers. Giving her a soft kiss he wrapped his arms around her as he fell asleep.

She came awake slowly feeling refreshed as she stretched before opening her eyes. Finding herself alone she looked around to see a note on the pillow.

_Precious,_

_I'm sorry to leave you, but I have some duties I need to attend to this morning. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. I will come to see you when I can._

_All my love,_

_Jareth._

Smiling she wandered into the bathroom to bathe. She grinned when she managed to magically clothe herself in a blue and silver dress before deciding to explore the castle a bit more. Slowly moving down the hallway her fingers brushed the stone walls as she went. Seeing a door near their room she hadn't noticed before she opened it. When she entered the room she was stunned. Decorated in shades of pink it looked like the room of a little girl. A small bed with a gauzy canopy sat in the center. Toys still sat in the corner as if they had only just been sat down but they looked old. Walking to the bed she could tell it hadn't been slept in for a long while yet there was a dip on one side that said that someone had sat there often. Seeing a picture frame on the nightstand she picked it up and gasped. It was a detailed drawing of Jareth holding the same little girl she had seen in the garden. His hair was shorter and he was smiling as the little girl smiled back up at him from his lap.

"Her name was Aleria." She nearly dropped the picture as Jareth's voice startled her from the doorway.

Turning around she saw him walk towards her. Taking the photo from her hands and sitting on the bed where the dip was his thumb stroked the child's face. Swallowing at his look of profound sadness she sat next to him waiting for him to speak.

Setting the picture down he looked at her, he'd known he'd have to tell her eventually but it hurt just to contemplate it. Taking a deep breath he began. "1,300 years ago I was forced into an arranged marriage with Mizumi the Queen of Moraine and two years later Aleria was born. Her mother and I never really cared for each other, in fact we fought constantly. She was a spiteful, cruel woman who very rarely showed any attention to our daughter." At her surprised gasp he paused for a moment and closed his eyes before pushing himself to continue. "I was called away on business and when I came back two days later I came here to find Ally. Worried I searched the entire castle for her before trying the gardens. She used to love the flowers; she would go out there and sing to them." His voice cracked as he spoke of her. Sarah took his hand in hers and squeezed his fingers as he found the strength to finish. "Mizumi was there with her, she'd…" He took a deep breath as a tear escaped. "She'd beaten Ally to death; she was only three years old." He finished on a sob.

Her heart broke as his grief swamped her, pulling him into his arms she held him close to her as tears formed. "That's why you do it isn't it? Why you built the labyrinth. Why you take abused children."

Composing himself he looked at her. "No, at least not at first, after I buried my daughter I became the very monster you had named me. I built the labyrinth to keep everyone out and I changed Mizumi into a living statue sealing her away in the most dangerous section of it. For two hundred years I truly was cruel and completely without mercy. Even my own mother couldn't speak to me." he stood up and walked to the window. "Losing you broke my heart but to lose a child, that's a pain that goes soul deep. While it doesn't cause us to die it cripples us, our hearts bleed but we at least have the solace of knowing our children loved us in return. We heal physically but the scar never fades. One day in an effort to reach me, my mother gave me the responsibility of the wishers. Taking unwanted children and testing the ones who claimed they wanted them back." He took her hand and led her back to their room as he continued. "It worked; it gave me the chance to save other children from my daughter's fate. A thousand years passed and the anger had faded but my heart remained locked. At least until I saw a young girl in the park dressed in a princess costume acting out a familiar screenplay." He gave her a loving smile as he held her tight and pressed his forehead against hers. "After all the horrible things I've done I truly don't know what I did to deserve having you in my life." He whispered brokenly.

Cupping his face in her hands she gave him a gentle kiss. "It doesn't matter to me who you were in the past. What matters is the man standing in front of me right now. That you could go through something like that and still be capable of such kindness, love and understanding is a miracle." She smiled at him. "I'm proud to call myself yours. I couldn't imagine being anywhere but here with you."

Awestruck he gazed down at her, tears filling his eyes for a moment. "You constantly amaze me, you precious thing." Pulling her into a passionate kiss his hands tangled in her hair as he held her close.

No longer holding back she put everything she felt into her kiss. The emotions that she had felt developing inside her for the past two days flared to life. In that moment she felt herself fall as her heart filled with love for him. Pouring that love through their connection she heard him gasp in shock before his hands became more insistent. His fingers moved over her skin in fervent strokes as heat built inside her and her heart pounded. A moment later she felt her back hit the mattress their clothes disappearing as he covered her.

_She loved him! _His heart felt like it would burst as joy filled him. In her innocence he had held back before. Now he fully intended to show her exactly what he was capable of. His hands expertly delved and stroked over her curves as she writhed under his touch. Holding her hands over her head his mouth traveled over her skin giving her small licks and nips as she whimpered and gasped. He continued to torture her as he brought her to the brink again and again only to pull back as she groaned.

She was drowning as unimaginable pleasure tore through her. Where he'd been an incredible lover before she hadn't known he'd be capable of _this_. He was merciless as he pushed her to heights she never imagined existed. Just as she would reach her peak he would pull back as she groaned in frustration. Only after he'd done it twice more and she was desperate and begging him did he finally fill her as she screamed from the force of her release.

He made love to her furiously moving into her with fervent strokes as she rippled around him. Her nails scoured his back as she moaned, her hips rising to meet his with every stroke as she shuddered beneath him. Only after he'd pushed her over the edge twice more did he join her, lightning shooting up his spine as he spilled into her. Careful to keep his weight off her he collapsed as they both continued to shake and gasp for air. When their breathing calmed he placed soft slow kisses over her neck and jawline speaking between each kiss. "Say it for me precious, I need to hear you say it." Rising he looked into her eyes as he smiled down at her.

At his eager look she laughed pulling him down into a hug and giving him a loving kiss before pulling back to look into his mismatched eyes to tell him what he needed to hear. "I love you, Jareth. I think I always have, from the moment you flew through my window and offered me my dreams I was a goner and didn't even know it."

_**Authors note- just thought I would mention The herbs amaranth and witch hazel are said to have the magical ability to help to heal and repair a broken heart.**_


	12. dance in the fire

_**I would like to give a special thanks to Kaytori for giving me the inspiration to mend a plot-hole in the last chapter. Thank you sweetie :D**_

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Sarah. After her mother had found out she was in the underground she'd come to visit briefly. Giving her a hug as she congratulated her and apologized for not telling her about her magic sooner. She had thought it would be better for her to not to know and stay with her father until she was older. She had left promising to come visit her often. Her mornings were spent working with Jareth as he went through his morning duties as king. Her afternoons were spent studying her magic, various spells and magical herbs and their applications. While her nights were happily filled with loving and learning about her husband. She was even shocked to learn that he had a twin sister named Atabriella. The morning of the ball his mother was throwing for them they were lying in bed satisfied and content from another bout of lovemaking when she propped herself onto her elbow to look down at him. "I've been wondering; your mother's eyes are normal. Did you inherit your eyes from your father?" she asked.

Jareth burst out laughing for a moment before giving her a sheepish grin. "No, my father's eyes are both brown; my eyes are the result of an accident with a spell I tried to do when I was 20. I was an extremely mischievous child even for a fae." He laughed again. "I put my mother through hell with some of my pranks. Originally I had brown eyes like my father. One day I decided to try to give myself the ability to see through things, preferably through a woman's skirts." He wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a lecherous grin as she doubled over in laughter. "When I tried it the spell backfired, my eyes are the result. I could've fixed them but I decided I liked them like this so I never did." After a few minutes their laughter subsided as they got up to bathe and get ready for the party.

Knowing it would make him smile she dressed herself in a gown similar to the one in the peach dream only it was a light green threaded with silver. She even put her hair up in the same style putting her necklace on and leaving her wrists bare as his eyes twinkled before dressing himself to match. Smiling at her he flashed them to his parent's castle taking her arm in his as they went inside.

Sarah's eyes widened as they walked into the ballroom and she took in the size of it. It was lavishly decorated with white, silver and blue streamers hanging from almost every surface reminding her of the ballroom from the dream he'd given her. All eyes seemed to turn to them when they entered. Feeling self-conscious she ducked her head and blushed at the attention. Jareth gave a slight squeeze of her arm as he smiled down at her in encouragement. As he led her through the crowd several people inclined their heads while a few bowed.

As they walked up to his parents he bowed his head, placing a hand on the small of her back as he introduced her. "Father this is my wife Sarah, Sarah this is High King Aerion."

Sarah blushed as she gave a small curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you your majesty." Looking at him she could see where Jareth had inherited most of his looks from. Except for his mother's hair color and cheekbones he looked almost identical to his father. He was a handsome man with warm laughing brown eyes with chestnut colored hair. She found herself liking him immediately as she smiled up at him.

Smiling at her he waved off her curtsy and greeting before pulling her into a fatherly hug. "Please we're family my dear there's no need for that and call me Aerion. It's wonderful to meet the woman who finally won my son's heart. Tales of your kindness and modesty have spread like wildfire through the realm." He laughed at her when she blushed. He turned to Jareth. "You've been alone too long it does my heart good to see you so happy for once." He took both their hands in his and placed them together. "May you both have a long and happy life together you have my blessing and my love."

His mother stepped forward giving her husband a loving look before turning to them. "It's a shame that we had to meet the way we did a few weeks ago but I'm glad to see you both so happy together. Jareth may not think so but he deserves to have someone as kind and loving as you've proven yourself to be." She copied her husband's movements as she spoke "May you both have a long and happy life together you have my blessing and my love."

Jareth grinned as Sarah smiled in relief. Inclining their heads to him and his mother he turned them towards the dance floor. Giving her a mischievous grin he pulled her into a waltz. She smiled and laughed as the very same song she'd sang for him at the karaoke bar started to play. Placing her cheek to his she sang for him as they danced. As the song ended a familiar voice spoke behind her.

"I told you your voice could melt a man on the spot."

Sarah spun around her jaw dropping in shock as she looked the woman up and down. "Tabby! How are you here and why is your hair dyed blonde?" she sputtered in astonishment.

Tabby laughed at her before turning and grinning at Jareth. "Hello brother, I hope you're enjoying the celebration of your marriage."

Jareth looked back and forth between them before giving an exasperated sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose as he growled. "Atabriella! What did you do?"

She shrugged. "I did what I needed to, you might have been able to hide it from mother and father but did you really think you could hide it from your twin? Congratulations by the way Sarah is a real sweetheart."

Feeling dizzy Sarah blinked at her. "Your Jareth's sister? My best friend that I used to work with is my sister-in-law. Why am I even surprised?" She asked herself.

Tabby looked at her with concern. "Jareth maybe we should make her sit down she looks like she's about to faint." Moving her over to a chair they sat her down before Jareth moved his sister a few feet away and started arguing with her.

"You look like you could use a drink honey." Said an unfamiliar voice beside her.

Sarah glanced up to see a woman holding out a glass of water to her. Nodding she took it with numb fingers as she smiled and moved away. In an effort to calm herself she took a drink. A few moments later she felt fire ripping through her as she fell from her seat and started to convulse as pain seared through her. She barely heard Jareth's echoing cry of alarm as everything turned black.

Jareth turned his head to the sound of a glass shattering just in time to watch the woman he loved fall to the floor in slow motion. Crying out he ran to her falling to his knees beside her as he called her name. When she didn't respond he placed his hand to her chest to feel for her heartbeat. After a moment he felt a small fluttering but it was fading fast. Tears of desperation filled his eyes as he cried out in pain not even noticing as the crowd gathered around them in shock. Desperate to save her he did the only thing he could think of. Tearing off his gloves he placed one hand over her heart and the other into one of her hands. Taking a deep breath he poured his magic and energy into her. Screaming in pain as fire ripped through him and invisible razors shredded his skin he didn't stop until his vision faded to black unable to get a last look at her before collapsing into unconsciousness beside her.


	13. a new development

Sarah came awake slowly; feeling weak she opened her eyes to look around and saw everything was blurry. Her muscles protested as she tried to sit up only to have a hand press her shoulder back down and an airy voice speak to her.

"Don't try to move just yet your majesty, your still very weak." The voice said kindly.

Looking up she saw a face after a moment her vision came into focus and she saw it was an older woman. Her hair and skin was as white as milk and her eyes were sky blue ringed with white. Her eyes widened. "Who are you? Where's Jareth?" She asked.

She smiled kindly and patted her hand. "My name is Alysia, I'm your healer, and you've been asleep for the last 3 days. Were it not for your husband's quick actions you wouldn't have survived. As for where he is, he's lying there beside you."

Sarah's head turned and she cried out in alarm as she saw him. His skin was an ashen grey and his breathing seemed labored as he slept. "What's wrong with him? Please tell me he'll be alright." She begged.

She gave her fingers an encouraging squeeze. "I've had to keep a close watch on him but he's starting to heal. In all of my long life I've never before seen anyone do what he did to save you. The spell he did is extremely painful and dangerous. He drained his magic and energy into you to heal you from the poison you drank. He brought himself to the brink of death, had I not happened to be there we would have lost all of you."

Sarah burst into tears as she brought his hand to her heart and placed her hand against his cheek. She was so worried for him it took a few moments for the healers strange choice of words to penetrate her foggy mind. Turning her head slowly her voice was barely a whisper. "All of you?"

The healer looked surprised for a moment before giving her a small smile. "You're with child, almost 3 weeks along I'd say, I'll let you be the one to tell them. You were very lucky you didn't miscarry during your ordeal." She turned to pour something into a cup before handing it to her. "You will need to drink this to help build your strength, it's bitter but I assure you it's quite safe in your condition." Watching as Sarah numbly drank it down before leaving them.

Her head still reeling she drank the bitter potion without really tasting it. Putting the cup aside she placed her hand against her stomach as she processed what the healer told her. Her eyes flickered to her husband, stroking his face with her fingertips she whispered to him. "Wake up my love, I need you." Tears fell down her face as she pressed his limp hand against her stomach. "We need you."

An hour later Tabby came into the room, running to her she pulled Sarah into a hug as she cried. "I just heard you'd woken, you had us so worried. We thought we'd lost you; father has had his guards scouring the underground for whoever did this to you. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Weak and a little dizzy but the healer gave me something. I'm already starting to feel a little better." She answered as she returned the hug before turning back to look at Jareth. "I'm so scared Tabby, what if he never wakes up?" Her voice breaking.

Tabby took her chin into her hands and turned her head towards her. "Look at me Sarah, my brother has the strongest will I've ever known. He's had to go through so much pain and sorrow in his life before he met you. We have a saying 'The strongest steel is forged in the fires of hell' his life has forged a strength in him that's unrivaled. He loves you Sarah, he'll wake up and he will heal, I know it." She pulled her into an encouraging hug as Sarah wept on her shoulder for a few minutes before pulling back. "I'm going to be taking over for Jareth while the two of you are healing, if you need me call, I love you little sister."

Sarah nodded. "I will, I don't know what I'd do without you Tabs, even if you did lie to me about who you really were." She smiled at her as she left. Feeling groggy from the medicine she'd been given she curled up to his side and laid her head over his heart holding him tight as she fell asleep.

The next morning when she woke she was relieved to find that while Jareth was still sleeping most of his color had returned and he was breathing evenly. Looking around she didn't see the healer but she did see Hoggle in the corner wearing a nervous and worried expression as he looked at the floor. "Hoggle?" she asked surprised to see him.

He quickly looked up at the sound of his name, hesitating slightly before hurrying over to her as he spoke in a rush. "Sarah! I'm so sorry I didn't mean it! You're not a disgusting rat, you're beautiful and kind and you are my friend no matter what! When I heard you was poisoned I thought I might never get to say I'm sorry. Please Sarah forgive me, are you going to be okay?" He asked his eyes wide.

Sarah smiled and pulled him into a hug. "It's alright Hoggle, I understand and I'm sorry I lost my temper. I was worried you were afraid of me, and yes, thanks to Jareth I'm going to be okay. He almost killed himself saving me. I've been waiting for him to wake up." she finished as her gaze moved back to her husband.

Hoggle looked astounded for a moment. "He risked his life to save you?" His eyes flickered to Jareth before looking back at her in amazement. "He really does love you don't he?" He asked quietly.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she nodded. "Yes he does, and I love him. Please try to understand. Since he came back to me he's become my entire world."

Hoggle looked down for a moment. "I'll try to like him Sarah if only for saving you but I can't promise you nothing." He glanced at the door. "I better be off I need to tell Didymus and Ludo you're okay. I'll see you Sarah." He promised before leaving.

As she watched him go she heard a soft moan behind her. She jerked her head back to the bed she saw Jareth's hand move. Letting out a cry of relief she ran her fingers through his hair. At her touch his eyelids fluttered and she placed a soft kiss to his lips. "Wake up sleeping beauty." She whispered.

He came awake to a soft kiss and fingers gently stroking through his hair. Opening his eyes he found Sarah looking down at him with a loving and relieved expression. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her tightly against him as his eyes watered in relief and joy. "I'm so glad you're alright precious, when I saw you collapse my whole world fell down around me."

She hugged him tight before pulling back to look at him. "I thought you'd never wake up, I don't know what you did but it worked." She kissed him before continuing. "I'm feeling better than I did last night. Especially now that your awake. I love you Jareth, I've been so worried. How are you feeling?" she asked.

He stroked his hand over her back. "Drained and a little sore but I'll be alright. What happened to you?"

She frowned as she answered. "It's a little blurry a woman gave me some water at the ball, when I took a drink I felt like I had caught fire and I blacked out. The healer told me that there was poison in it."

He gave a fierce growl and sat up. "I'll kill her!" he shouted. "Have they found her yet?"

She pushed at his shoulders as she tried to calm him. "Jareth please lie down, you could hurt yourself. I'm alright really and no they haven't found her but they will. Please try to calm down." She begged.

Taking deep breaths he tried to force himself to calm as his parents burst into the room having heard his shout.

His mother threw her arms around him. "Jareth! Thank the stars your awake." She gave a light smack to his arm. "Don't you ever do that to us again. We've been in shambles for the last 4 days. If the healer hadn't been there we don't know what we would've done."

He gave his mother a hug before turning to his father. "I'll be alright mother. How is the search coming?" He asked him.

His father sighed. "We've been searching everywhere but no-one seems to know who she was or where she could possibly be. She must've been wearing a glamour while she was at the party and disappeared right after because no-one there recognized her description. We're doing everything we can to find her I promise you." He turned to Sarah. "Can you remember anything in particular about her that might help?" he asked.

Sarah shook her head. "I wasn't really paying too much attention, all I can remember was that she was tall with red hair and was wearing a blue dress. It's all still a bit blurry, but if I remember anything else I'll let you know. I just don't know why anyone would want to hurt me or Jareth."

His father sighed in disappointment. "We'll have to keep a close eye on you both from now on. Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll try again. We can say we've caught the culprit and act like everything is fine to see if it draws her out." He suggested.

Sarah put her hand to her stomach and shook her head. "I won't chance it, I can't."

Jareth gave her a confused look. "Why not? It could give us a chance to catch her."

Sarah placed her hand to his cheek and took a deep breath before speaking in a steady tone. "Jareth, we'll have to find another way. We can't chance any harm to our unborn child."


	14. iron and water

Jareth froze under her hand, his breathing stopped as he stared at her in shock as her words echoed in his mind. _Unborn child… _He barely registered his mother's gasp of surprise. After a moment his eyes flickered down to where her other hand rested against her stomach. He stayed there frozen in sheer terror; he couldn't move or listen while his parents and Sarah spoke to each other.

Concerned at his stillness and silence she tried to get his attention. "Jareth? Are you alright? Your scaring me." she turned to his parents. "Why won't he move?"

Amara gave her a sympathetic look. "He's terrified sweetie, after what happened with" Her gaze flickered to her son. "Well, you know, I can understand why. Give him a minute, we'll wait outside." She took Aerion's hand as they left the room.

She turned back to him shaking his shoulder. "Jareth? Come on my love, speak to me." after a few moments he finally started to move. He looked back at her with tears gathering in his eyes as he pulled her onto his lap. Wrapping his arms tightly around her and holding her as if he would never let her go as he buried his face into her shoulder. She stroked his back just letting him hold her as she felt him shaking in her arms. Cupping his face in her hands she looked into his eyes and poured her sincerity through their connection as she spoke. "I swear to you I will let _nothing_ and _no-one_ harm our child. I will protect and love him or her with _everything_ I have I promise you."

Speechless he pulled her into a desperate kiss, gratitude filling him that she'd understood. She always seemed to know exactly what he needed to hear. His fear faded as he finally allowed himself to feel the happiness that he would be a father again. Pulling back from the kiss he placed his hand over her stomach suddenly anxious for the moment she would start to show. He couldn't wait until he could feel the life they had created stirring against his palm. He found himself grinning at the thought as he looked back at her.

Smiling in relief when she saw his grin she called his parents to let them know he was alright. Smiling they both walked in and hugged them both.

Aerion turned to Sarah. "Well with this new development you're going to have to have a guard with you at all times whenever Jareth isn't. Hopefully we'll find this woman soon so that you won't have to worry anymore. I'm sure the two of you are anxious to go home. Since your still weak I'll take you and send some of my guards after you." As they stood he took their wrists and flashed them to the castle.

For the next 2 months Sarah was closely followed by her two guards whenever Jareth had to be away from her. She hoped that they would find that woman soon because it was extremely annoying. Every time Jareth was with her he treated her like a porcelain doll, never letting her lift a finger as she huffed in exasperation. If she tried to pick up anything heavier than a book he'd jump to do it for her. When he'd insisted on moving the chair closer to the fire for her she was so annoyed she faced him. "Jareth! Really I don't need you to do everything for me I feel perfectly fine, I'm barely even showing yet." She exclaimed, rolling her eyes when he just chuckled and shrugged. Shaking her head she threw up her hands as she sat in front of the fire. One of her guards came into the room as Jareth left to the kitchens.

When he went downstairs to the kitchens he couldn't find Cerin anywhere. Shrugging he opened the cupboards to make them something to eat. Hearing footsteps behind him he thought it must be Cerin coming back until an iron chain wrapped around him pinning his arms to the side and wrapping around his neck. The iron burned his skin and he struggled against them as he felt himself being flashed somewhere.

Feeling Jareth's sudden surprise and anger over their connection, Sarah sat up in alarm just as Cerin rushed in.

Breathing hard her squeaky voice shook. "The queen must be told, a woman came she beat me and locked me in the cupboard she must have thought I was unconscious and was muttering to herself about hiding him in the labyrinth, and I saw her take king away. She used iron chains." She panted as she doubled over in pain and collapsed.

Standing her face hardened in determination as she began to issue orders. "Guards! One of you go and inform High King Aerion of Jareth's abduction while the other will bring a healer for Cerin. I'll inform the goblins to search the entirety of the labyrinth and form a regiment to follow me in the search, He must be found!" she shouted.

Jareth landed hard on a stone floor, struggling against the chains as he felt the iron weakening his magic. Unable to see anything in the pitch darkness he couldn't tell where he was. Laughter echoed around him as he pushed at the chains around him.

"Struggle all you want you'll never get free of them. Aww does it hurt?" A feminine voice taunted.

Angry he narrowed his eyes at the darkness. "Show yourself wench!" He shouted.

Laughter echoed again before light burst around him. Blinking his eyes into focus he saw a woman with red hair standing a few feet away. A triumphant grin was split across her face as she looked down at him.

"Who the hell are you!" He growled.

She put on a fake pout and tilted her head. "Aww you don't recognize me? I'm hurt Jareth, I really am."

He looked around the chamber as she spoke. He finally recognized where he was, anger burst through him as he narrowed his eyes. "Take off the glamour Mizumi." He demanded.

Laughing she waved a hand as her hair turned black and her face changed. She clapped her hands. "Bravo Jareth, really I'm impressed. So did you miss me?" She asked sweetly.

He growled as he jerked at the chains in an attempt to reach her. "How the hell did you get out!"

She laughed as she tilted her head again and crouched next to him. "Those chains really do look like they hurt… I should know. After a thousand years of being wrapped in them myself, eventually I barely felt the sting anymore and I found I could move just a fraction. It took 300 years more for me to rub away one of the links after that." She grabbed his face, blood dripping as her nails dug into his skin and her eyes turned red. "Now that I'm free I'm going to make you suffer, first I'm going to wait till your little bitch has your child." Her voice turned into a sweet calming tone. "And then I'm going to peel it's skin off of it as you watch." She stood giving him an evil grin. "After that I'll make your sweet little Sarah scream." She laughed as he screamed in rage, easily dodging his attempts to reach her.

"I don't think so bitch!" Sarah's voice echoed.

Turning his head terror filled him. "Get out of here! Run!" He screamed as Mizumi's insane laughter filled the room.

Sarah shook in rage as she narrowed her eyes at the woman in front of her. "Sorry my love but this bitch is going to pay."

Mizumi laughed at her. "Oh really? Do you really think I'm frightened of you and that pitiful excuse for an army you have behind you? Oh no the tiny goblins are going to get me." She taunted.

She turned to Jareth. "There's something I haven't told you." She turned her gaze back to Mizumi and narrowed her eyes as she slowly smiled. "I've been practicing." Lifting her hands she sent wave after wave of water over her spinning her hands as she whispered to herself.

Jareth's jaw dropped in shock as he saw her hands move so fast they blurred. Eyes wide he watched as she calmly spun the water around Mizumi before throwing her into the wall as she screeched in rage. Even when Mizumi fought back throwing spell after spell at her she didn't falter as she blocked them with a skill that nearly equaled his own. He was stunned when she created a crystal and threw it at her. As it burst apart liquid iron surrounded Mizumi as Sarah blew a gust of freezing wind at her. The iron around her froze solid as it trapped Mizumi within it. Even his goblins were frozen in shock, mute from what they'd witnessed.

Sarah conjured a pair of leather gloves to cover her hands as she ran to him. He continued to gape at her as she took the chains off of him. Careful of his burns she framed his face and kissed him. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Jareth blinked in astonishment at her. "What? How? Where did you learn to do that?" He asked.

She giggled and gave him a sheepish grin. "Whenever you weren't around I would practice with the guards. They were never ordered to keep me from doing magic and I convinced them to teach me and asked them not to tell you." She explained.

He shook his head as he smiled. "I should have known you'd be stubborn. I don't think you'll ever stop amazing me precious." He stood slowly as she helped him up and placed her arm around his waist laughing when she flashed them to the castle.

Sarah led him to a chair in the study as Amara and Aerion ran to them from where the healer was treating Cerin.

"What happened? Are you both alright?" Cried Amara as she reached them.

Jareth chuckled, giving Sarah a look of pride before turning to them. "It's just some iron burns I'll be fine. Sarah doesn't have a scratch on her. You'll have to see what she did to believe it." Conjuring a crystal he showed them the entire fight from the moment Sarah got there to the moment she started to walk to him as both of them gaped. "I've never seen anything like it, she fought like a wildcat." He laughed as Sarah ducked her head.

His father burst out laughing as he threw his head back. "With her by your side there isn't a single soul in the realm that'll try to take you on! You've got yourself one hell of a woman son." Clapping him on the shoulder as they all laughed and Sarah smiled, blushing from his praise.


	15. epilogue

**Epilogue**

_6 months later._

"You're doing great Sarah, your almost there." The healer encouraged.

Sarah cried out as another contraction hit her, pain shooting up her spine as she pushed. Holding Jareth's hand in a death grip as he winced. Falling back she panted as the pain lessened for a few moments.

Sitting behind her he kissed her and stroked her hair back as he encouraged her. "You can do this precious, not much longer." He promised.

Sarah growled at him. "That's easy for you to say! You're not the one pushing something the size of a watermelon out of you." He laughed as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't laugh at me goblin king you're lucky I haven't turned you into a frog by now."

"Just as long as you don't turn me into an iron popsicle." He muttered.

The healer chuckled as she insulted him for the 20th time. "One more push should do it, come on sweetie push."

She screamed again as another contraction hit her, pushing as hard as she could as he winced in sympathy as she lay back with a whimper. A newborn squall filled the room as her eyes watered in relief and joy as Jareth kissed her.

"It's a boy your majesties." The healer announced before she paused, her eyes widening as Sarah cried out again. She wrapped the infant boy in a blanket and handed him to Jareth as she grinned at him. "Looks like we've got one more coming." She told him as he gaped at her in shock before grinning down at the blonde boy in his arms delighted to see he had his mother's green eyes.

Sarah groaned before forcing herself to push through 4 more contractions. Finally another squall joined the first as she fell back against him breathing hard as she cried and gave Jareth a small smile as she felt the pain started to subside.

The healer grinned at both of them, her eyes twinkling. "It's a girl, congratulations to you both." She placed the infant girl into Sarah's arms before cleaning up and leaving them to tell their family the news.

Sarah smiled at her husband. "Looks like we get to use both the names we picked out." She kissed the girls tuft of blonde hair. "She has your eyes." She told him as Jareth sat stunned with a goofy grin on his face. "Welcome to the world Arianna and Joren, we've been waiting for you."

Jareth pulled Sarah into a loving kiss as tears of joy fell down their cheeks and they laughed. "How you've turned my world, you precious thing." He whispered.


End file.
